


14 Poems

by passionettewriter (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/passionettewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this Valentine’s Day, 2-14-15.</p><p>SPIDEYPOOL CUTENESS <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poem #1

**Author's Note:**

> PAY ATTENTION TO THE NAMES, NAME WILL NOT BE IN ORDER AND THERE IS ANOTHER NAME BESIDES WADE AND PETER. 
> 
> One poem for each chapter. Enjoy~! :)

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I only have one heart,

And it belongs to you.

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You literally gave me your heart,

_What the fuck Deadpool?!_


	2. Poem #2

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are unicorns,

This poem doesn’t make sense,

Refrigerator.

(Author’s Note: The refrigerator poem isn’t my original work, but I really like it and it seemed like something Wade would say.)

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Sometimes YOU don’t make sense,

But I still think you’re cool.


	3. Poem #3

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You and me in bed together,

Let me make love to you. (Wink, wink.)

 

**Tony:**

Peter’s cheeks are red

Underneath the sky of blue.

His face is priceless right now,

I want to see what happens if you send him some nudes~

(Do it, I dare you.)

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Don’t you dare send me your nudes—

_Aww damn, naked Deadpool._


	4. Poem #4

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

We belong together,

Stan Lee thinks so too.

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red—

Who _da fuck_ is Stan Lee?

We may not be dating yet,

But he _better_ not come in between.


	5. Poem #5

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You might not know this, but…

I _think_ I like you.

 

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I know you mean love,

I LOVE YOU TOO~!


	6. Poem #6

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You just admitted your feelings for me,

Now can I date you?

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Just shut up

And kiss me you fool.


	7. Poem #7

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I love you so much,

I want to be inside of you.

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You are _so_ romantic, Deadpool.

And if you didn’t notice, I’m being sarcastic with you.


	8. Poem #8

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love you,

_I love you._

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Stop embarrassing me.

*Cough* AndIloveyoutoo. *Cough*


	9. Poem #9

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Let’s get married

Tomorrow at noon.

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Deadpool, be serious,

We cannot get married so soon.


	10. Poem #10

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are—Forget this poem,

Let’s cut to the chase.

…Peter, will you marry me?

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are—NO.

Didn’t I just tell you yesterday?

It’s _still_ too soon.


	11. Poem #11

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Happy anniversary, baby boy!

It’s been 3 years since I’ve dated you.

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I wanted to tell you that first. :P

I’m glad I met someone as beautiful as you.

And believe me, you are beautiful Deadpool.

 

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Will you marry me, Peter?

Please say “I do.”

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You asked me that last year,

But this time, “I do.”


	12. Poem #12

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I can’t believe we’e getting married,

I didn’t think this day would ever come so soon!

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

‘Till death do us part,

I will always love you.


	13. Poem #13

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

We are great parents,

Our sons grew up so soon :’)

 

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

We _are_ great parents,

And I think so too :’)


	14. Poem #14

**Peter:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Even in this old state,

I still love you.

 

**Wade:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Thank you for still, and always, loving me,

I LOVE YOU <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my best friend/editor told me not to put the end, I will not put the end. So, instead, I am going to put...
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!
> 
> HAPPY LATE VALENTINE’S DAY!
> 
> HAPPY FANWORKS DAY!
> 
> AND...!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and hit that kudos button, if ya like/love this fanfic ;)


End file.
